User blog:Alica123/Misadventures In Wikia Hell: Simiria, Island of The Lost Nightmares Part 1
Yo guys. New MIWH here. Don't have much to say. As I said the Island adventure is gonna have mutliple parts posted over the week. Here's the first one. Read it first and more is gonna come. :3 Simiria, Island Of The Lost Nightmares Part 1 written by: Alica123 Mak23686 Mak walked slowly through the trees. He inspected everything as well as possible, though he knew he could never really examine every single thing good enough to find a possible skull necklace somewhere near or on it. As he walked he tried to not leave remarks of his shoes on the ground, though he was pretty sure the rain would wash it all away anyway. He felt the need to still make sure of that. He held his two sabers in his hand, ready to attack with them at any moment. Whenever there was a bush or another plant in his way, he just cut it away with a quick strike. Adrenaline went through his body every single time he heard the thunder. Doranor had prepared something for him. He could just... Feel it. Feel it in the air. In the atmosphere. Doranor had prepared something for him. For all of them. He just knew it. The rain fell from the trees and splashed on his body. He put his long hair behind his back to make it stop distracting him. Then he arrived at a steep hill. All of a sudden, as he walked, the trees stopped and the steep hill out of stone was just there, in front of him. It wasn't a mountain, because it went up for only about 70 meters as he assumed. Not a little, but also not enough to count it a mountain For a few moments he thought of what to do. Then he just put his sabers in their scabbards and started climbing. The necklace may be up there. He was slow at first. He reached about then 10 meters. But then he heard a change in the rhythm of the stuff he heard. In between the raindrops, there was a chuckle. It was pretty quiet, but he still heard it. He looked down immediately. A creature with scary red eyes, almost stabbing through his soul, was looking up to him. It had the body of a female human. She, as he decided to call her in his mind, looked precious, yet scary. She walked a few steps behind and then again to the front. Her agility was not deniable from the way she was moving. Her skin was dark red, and her face was probably the scariest thing of them all. He could see the actual anger in it, even though she was smiling. Whatever she was.... She scared him. More than anything he had ever seen in his whole life. And he saw the two swords in their scabbards, and a dagger in her hand. As she smiled even wider, he could see her teeth. They were sharp, and he could see some blood on them even though it was hard to see a lot. Fear. He just now realized he was supposed to be her meal. And then she started climbing. She was fast. More adrenaline than ever shot through his body, as he climbed as fast as he could. He needed to reach the top. Then he would be able to fight. He cursed for not having a dagger or another small weapon he could wear while climbing like her. She could simply kill him now if she reached him fast enough. Now or never. This was the first time something really depended on his life. Desu! Hihi Hihi was trying to find her way through the bushes. She had no idea where to search. She had no map, nothing. She held her sword in her right hand as tight as possible, as if at any second someone would try to take it away from her. She was ready to hold up the shield in her left hand as soon as she heard any suspicious sound. Though that would be hard to hear. The sound of the rain, the wind, and the thunder every now and then took away any chance to hear if someone sneaked up on her from behind. As she walked she kept looking on the ground and on the palms and other trees around her for the necklace... Though she knew, if it was really somewhere there, it would be almost impossible for anyone of them to find it. Every now and then a plant was in her way, and she had to cut it through with the sword to walk on. For a second she wondered how Laisy could walk on with just the bow and arrows. Then there was a growl, and it was close to her. Whatever this was.... It had smelled her. The growl wasn't just randomly. It was anger. And hunger. Fear shot through every vein in her body. She wanted to run. But she had no idea from what direction it had came from. Irritation. Thunder. She sped up her steps. There wasn't another growl. Did she just imagine that? She started to walk a little slower, but she was still faster than before. Then she reached a glade... And she couldn't believe her eyes. It had the body of a human, had a wide shoulder and it was muscular as heck. In the hand it had a gigantic battleax. It looked like it was male. He. He growled again. But this time it was way, way louder. He was closer to her, that was why. She could basically read in his eyes how hungry he was. And as what he saw her. As his nighttime meal. Then, all of a sudden, there was another growl behind her. She turned her head immediately, shaking in fear. A creature which looked exactly like the other one, even with the same gigantic battleax, was staring at her. His eyes were red, and once again she could read the hunger. But she had to fight. Fight, or die. Be the food for some monsters. Be a victim of Doranor's madness. She saw how one of the monsters came closer. And three more of them came. Now she knew she had no chance. She knew they wanted to kill her. So she ran. As fast as she could, she ran out of the glade in the trees and sprinted away as fast as possible. Behind her she heard them growling. And they followed her. Fear. She needed to escape. Now. And that was the call for her to run. She ran out of the glade, and through the trees. As fast as possible. She didn't even care if she ran into a plant anymore, she just tried to tear it with her. It worked. Behind her she could hear the angry growls of the monsters, as they ran after her. BrittanaKlaine25 Brittney ran through the trees. She was scared. At first she had had a normal tempo, but when she heard a crack (of the wood), she had started to run. She didn't know in which direction she was running, or if she was running in a circle. She just ran. Then she tripped. She hadn't drew any of her two swords, and a plant was in the way. She hadn't been able to pay much attention to it since she had been running. On the ground, her knee had a little wound, and it was bleeding. Tears came out of her eyes. Why was this all happening? She was just at home, happily talking to her mother as all of a sudden and out of nothing she was caught in this dimension. All she desired was to go home. To be... Safe again. But it seemed so impossible after so little hours. It seemed like this was all a nightmare going on for hours, and as hard she tried, she wouldn't wake up. More than ever she wished Candy was with her now. To hug her. To comfort her. But she wasn't. She could now just lie here and die. But then she remembered. If she died, she would never get out of this. She would never see Candy again. The last thing gave her the power to get up and walk on. She was mad. They had to find this damn necklace. As soon as possible. She put one sword in her right hand as she walked on. Her knee hurt as heck. Moonlight peered through the tops of the trees and gave her a glow. Suddenly, she heard a noise behind her. A growl. She turned around to see two large red eyes peering at her not too far away. She did the only thing she could do. She ran. She couldn't lose the beast though, she was getting tired and slower, and soon it would come up. And then she saw it. A small house. It was old, and the door was nearly falling off, but it was her only chance of survival. She ran in, and hid herself in a cupboard. She heard the beast run past the house, and she stayed for a few more moments to make sure she was safe. She let herself out of the cupboard. The house was small, but it held a lot. The walls were piled with books. Britt stepped back outside. There was a sign on the house that she hadn't noticed before. “Du wirst hier einen schmerzhaften Tod sterben” “I wonder what that means" she said, and stepped back inside. Back inside, she looked at all the books nearly filling the house. She picked one up at random. "Liber Johannis Troglodytarum”. She opened the brittle pages, and then dropped the book in shock of what she saw. The pages were hollowed out, concealing a jar. Full of spiders. Creeping and crawling. She opened another book, The Spanish Troglodytarum. It was hollowed out, but with a jar of worms. All of a sudden a woman opened the door from another room inside. It looked like an old woman. She wore a pointy hat. Her skin was dark red for some reason, and it was wrinkled. Her nose was big and pointy. On it there was a wart, and there was another on her chin. She wore long ripped clothes, and looked extremely scary. But when she talked, her voice almost... Hugged Brittney. “Hello, sweetie. What is your desire?”, she asked, with a nice, yet a little.... Creepy voice. “I just.. Ran away from something that wanted to attack me outside and tripped over this house. Sorry.” “No, no. Don't be sorry. Come in, the monsters outside are evil, and I bet you need a little rest my child.” She opened the door behind her and pointed at the room inside. There was even light, and since she was in this house she felt so... Warm. Brittney didn't know what to do. The woman seriously looked like a stereotypical witch (apart from the dark red skin), but her voice was so... Welcoming. And she was afraid of the enemies outside. And maybe the necklace was here. “Okay”, she simply said, and came in. “Thanks, by the way”. “No problem. A soup is cooking. It only needs a little few... Ingredients... To be done.” Brittney nodded politely and smiled. “I'll be right back, sit down”, the old woman said and pointed at a couch. Brittney sat down and then looked around as the old woman disappeared behind a door. There was nothing but the couch in this room. And a slight light coming from a light bulb in the middle of the room. Every step she would take on the floor would make a loud sound. The floor was made out of old wood. Then there was a loud crash. The door the woman disappeared behind before went open out of nothing. The woman came out. Here eyes were sparkling in a scary red, and her voice was creepier than ever as she talked. “......The last ingredient left is you. I'm hungry, and it's been decades since I had food the last time... Surrender.” In her hand there was a gigantic sword. Fear shook through Brittney. Decades? This woman must be old. And she must be experienced. ….Now she realized how gigantic her mistake to trust her was. Fear shot through her veins. This could be her last few minutes of life. Credits & More Credits go to: *My friend ILoveSeddie1234321 for giving me a suggestion for the title I changed a little. *My friend SC for writing a small part for me in Britt's story and inspiring me for Brittney's little story with mentioning a "shack". So, what did you think of this chapter? Anything you're missing? Anything you don't like? Any critism? How is the story so far? HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO KNOW IF YOU DON'T COMMENT. Category:Blog posts